Le véritable pouvoir du dragon
by RanxShin59
Summary: Un mystérieux homme démoniaque entre dans la guilde et attaque Lucy devant tous les membres de la guilde. Natsu et les autres, furieux, s'attaquent à lui, mais dans une nuage de fumée, il disparait avec Lucy et Levy, inconscientes, en otages et en laissant un message : Essayez de me retrouver, dragons slayers. / Ceci est ma premiere fiction sur FT. NALU ! /PAUSE/
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Alors ceci est ma première fiction sur FT, jespere qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Couples : Nalu et un peu de Gale

Les personnages et l'univers appartient à Hiro, sauf le méchant qui est de moi ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue : Un homme sorti de l'ombre<strong>_

Au fin fond de la plus obscure des forêts sombres du royaume de Fiore, un manoir, à faire peur même les plus courageux, domine la végétation. Au sein de ce manoir terrifiant, vit un homme, qui dégage une aura maléfique. Il est assis sur un fauteuil à peau de bêtes et admire des photos sur un tableau non loin. A côté de lui se trouve une petite table avec des fléchettes. Il en choisit deux et vise une photo qui représente une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avec une poitrine généreuse et une photo représentant une belle jeune fille aux cheveux bleus court avec un serre tête. Dans le mile. Il sourit. Puis, il en choisit deux autres et vise les photos d'à côté: un jeune garçon aux cheveux roses, qui sourit à pleine dents et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et couverts de percing, mangeant du fer. Dans le mile.

"Il est temps de jouer au jeu des ténêbres et du dragon. Montrez moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre, Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer de feu, et Gajeel Redfox, dragon slayer de fer."

* * *

><p>Alors vos avis ? :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

voici le premier chapitre, jespere qu'il vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1: Une attaque surprise<strong>_

Dans la ville de Magnolia, ville de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus perturbatrice de tous les temps, règne une ambiance joyeuse, surtout depuis que Fairy Tail ait remporté les grands jeux magiques et est redevenue la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore. C'est dans cette guilde que nous retrouvons nos héros, en train de festoyer à leur manière comme à son habitude, c'est à dire ... la bagarre. Et oui, la éniéme bagarre fait rage dans la guilde, détruisant tout sur son passage, jusqu'à que la terrifiante, effrayante Titania, à cause d'un fraisier renversé, se déchaine sur les fauteurs de trouble, à savoir Natsu, le dragon slayer de feu, et Grey, le mage de glace, à moitié nu, en caleçon, pour le grand plaisir d'une certaine mage d'eau, Jubia. Après la tornade rouge, Erza, passée, la guilde est redevenue à peu près calme ... à peu près. N'oublions pas qu'on est à Fairy tail.

Pendant ce temps, un homme étrange, couvert par un long manteau noir et une capuche, camouflant son visage, s'avance vers la guilde et au moment, où la guilde retrouve son presque calme, il entre, et se dirige directement vers le bar. Il aborde un jeune femme à la longue chevelune argenté, portant une robe rouge. C'est la barwoman de Fairy tail et mage de rang S, Mirajane.

"Excusez-moi. Je cherche Lucy Heartifilia. Est-ce que Lucy Heartifilia est ici ?" demande l'homme d'une grosse voix grave.

Mirajane se retourne vers ce mystérieux homme et sourit en lui montrant la table où se trouve la constellionniste. Avec elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et courts portant un serre tete, puis une jeune fille plus jeune, avec les cheveux bleus long, cette fois, avec un chat. Celle qui avait calmé la bagarre, Erza aux longs cheveux rouges et portant une armure, puis les deux bagarreurs Natsu, et Grey. Natsu discutant avec son fidèle compagnon Happy, un chat bleu et Grey discutant avec Jubia, la fille qui est follement amoureuse de lui.

L'homme étrange se dirige vers Lucy et l'interpelle:

"Lucy Heartifilia ?"

Tout le monde à table arrêtent de parler et faire leurs activités pour se retourner vers l'inconnu.

"Oui c'est bien moi" répond la constellioniste.

"Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur ?"

Soudain, l'ambiance semble sombrer dans les ténêbres. Cette fois, tous les membres de la guilde arrêtent leurs activités, ayant tous ressentit ce présage.

Natsu a un mauvais pressentiment, car lui, ainsi que les autres camarades de Lucy, ont senti une aura démoniaque, émanée de cet homme, alors que celui-ci sourit à Lucy, ce qui déplait fortement au partenaire de Lucy, Natsu.

"Lucy, écartes toi de lui !" crie Natsu en voulant s'approcher d'elle.

Celle-ci se retourne vers son ami, ne comprenant pas tout de suite.

"Mourir ! " dit l'homme démoniaque en lançant une boule d'énergie des ténèbres sur la pauvre Lucy. Ces amis, impuissants, bien qu'ayant pressentis le coup, n'ont plus empêcher l'inévitable. Une énorme explosion s'en suit, qui fait trembler toute la guilde.

Après que la fumée de l'explosion, est dissipée, Natsu et les autres voient une image, qu'ils auraient préférer éviter: Lucy étendue sur le sol, salement amochée et inconsciente.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYY !"

"Enfoiré !" hurle Natsu, des flammes de rage entourant son corps et se dirigeant droit vers l'être démoniaque, suivi de près par Erza, Gajeel, Grey et tous les autres.

L'homme, nullement inquiet, se contente de sourire et d'esquiver les coups de ses adversaires.

En attendant, Wendy, Levy, les exceeds et Lisanna se dirigent vers le corps de leur amie pour lui porter secours. Mais, l'homme démoniaque le remarque et après avoir esquivé un éniéme coup, disparait pour se trouver près des filles pour les attaquer.

_De la téléportation ? _pense Erza

Et une autre explosion.

"Mais c'est quoi cette magie ?" se plaint Grey, tout en se protégeant les yeux de la fumée.

A nouveau, après la fumée dissipée, les membres remarquent d'autres victimes : Levy, qui est dans le même état que Lucy, Happy, qui a voulu protéger Carla, est également dans le même état, Lisanna est, elle gravement blessée, et Wendy est plus légérement blessée, ayant été poussée par Roméo, qui s'est prit l'attaque à sa place. A cette vue, Natsu, Gajeel et les autres sont d'autant plus furieux, qui reprennent leurs attaques vers cet assassin, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoique ce soit, l'homme se téléporte à nouveau. Erza, ayant compris où il se dirige, court vers ses amies, mais trop tard, l'homme est déjà près d'elle, et fait un sourire de victoire.

D'un coup, il sort une sorte de lacrima et la lance au sol. Celle-ci explose et de la fumée jaillit.

"Encore de la fumée ?" râle Gajeel

_Un lacrima fumigène_, pense Erza

Peu à peu, la fumée se dissipe à nouveau et Natsu et les autres se tiennent près à anéantir leur ennemi. Mais avant, une voix se fait entendre : "Commençons le jeu, chers dragons slayers ! Voyons voir de quoi vous êtes capables ! Essayez de me retrouver, moi et vos princesses, avant que je ne les envoie en enfer ! Ne vous inquietez pas, je m'occuperais d'elle personnellement ! Et je m'amuserais avec en vous attendant ! Ne me faites pas trop attendre sinon vous ne retrouvez que des cadavres sans vie et que même vous, vous ne n'oserez pu les voir ! Que le jeu commence, cher dragons slayers ! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ". Puis, un rire démoniaque résonne dans toute la guilde.

La fumée finit par se dissiper entièrement et l'homme, ainsi que Levy et Lucy ont disparu de la guilde.

Natsu serre les poings de plus en plus fort et un feu plus qu'ardent émane de son corps, l'entourant et montrant sa rage.

"Enfoiréééééééééééééééééééé ! " hurle le dragon slayer, tel un hurlement de dragon.

* * *

><p>Alors vos avis ? ^^<p> 


End file.
